


it's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: It's normal.You're fucking pathetic.





	it's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with my Oversharing via fics

It's normal.

_You're fucking pathetic._

Every time it sneaks up. A dark stain on your thoughts. A tightening in your chest and your throat, tears falling unbidden for such small things.

For nothing at all.

You lock the door and sit and hide, but you can't run from the thoughts. From the ideas. It's no monster coming to kill you. It's yourself.

_Clean up and move._

_They're waiting for you._

_Stop being a baby._

You bite your cheek to stop a sob but your lips still tremble. Tears still fall. You need to calm down. You'll make them upset.

You open a new message from a familiar name and feel fresh tears slide down your face when you read the messages with bleary eyes.

_**You're so important to me** _

_**I love you** _

You don't know if it's helping. You don't know if you deserve it.

You hear them calling you just outside the door, going past the thin wall you cower behind.

_Get up._

_Stop crying._

_Be normal._

_Pretend._

You bite so hard you wonder how you haven't drawn blood. You wash up and go, praying your eyes aren't as red as they were in the reflection and praying no one looks too closely if they are.


End file.
